


Lament For Days Come and Gone

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: If we see the same thing, we’re together, right?
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 2





	Lament For Days Come and Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these drabbles is written while listening to a song from this playlist on loop. Can you tell which fic goes with which song?
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/48t7QC9Cx6n3itoAXf5rSK?si=yrtTQ1pPT-y5rEN_WIDeqA

The night was cool; the sky was clear. So far from the city, a myriad of stars shone down on Satellite’s streets. It was nights like this one that made Crow’s heart hurt most.

They had spent so much time under these stars, him, Jack and Yusei. Nights spent camping in the yard and nighttime duels and staring at the constellations and making up their own. He still remembered most of them, and he spent hours finding them again in the sky, grasping desperately for a connection.

He had had it perfect for awhile. Hell, he’d eschew even considering the other struggles he’d had; he had had it made for most his life. How lucky he’d been to grow up and live with his best friends, to get to live and be loved by them both. He still couldn’t believe he’d lost them. 

Yusei was easier to cope with, he understood how hurt he’d been, how hurt he probably still was. He could find it in his heart to understand that it might be easier for him to be by himself than with just him. They were a trio. Yusei still lived in Satellite too, anyway; he could see him if he felt up to it. 

But he couldn’t believe Jack. He knew he hated Satellite, that he was repulsed by it; it was hard not to since he always had. But Crow still couldn’t believe that Jack hated Satellite so much that he’d choose living in the city alone over living with them, even if they were living in run down buildings. He knew _he_ would live the rest of his life living naked on the streets if it meant living the rest of his life with them. 

They had watched this sky so many times.

He hoped, deep in his heart, that they were watching it again tonight. 


End file.
